


First, Last, Always

by captainamergirl



Series: Life in Port Charles [4]
Category: Port Charles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 14:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: An epic love in 10 sentences.





	First, Last, Always

**FIRST** – They were each other’s first … _absolutely everything…_  
  
**LAST** – She would always be his first and last choice even if he wasn’t sure she would say the same about him.  
  
**FINE** – He thought she was beautiful the first time he ever saw her; even as she was, sitting on a porch one house over, crying as she nursed a lightly skinned knee.  
  
**PROMISING** – She had told him once that she would always come back to him and he held onto that promise with stubborn hope in his soul.  
  
**LOOK** – One glance twenty years later across a crowded hospital was all it took for him to remember why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.  
  
**HELL** – Hell was knowing she was married – and to a guy who couldn’t even be bothered to live in the same state.  
  
**EXPERIENCE** – Experience had taught her that love hurt and divorcing Jagger proved it so she told herself she would never give another man her heart even though Joe already owned hers.  
  
**WEDDING** – They ended up dancing together at Victor and Mary’s wedding after a lot of cajoling from their friends and it brought to the surface everything they had been trying so hard to deny they felt for each other.  
  
**SHOCKED** – No one was more surprised than them when a weekend getaway to Vegas resulted in an impromptu ceremony performed by Elvis.  
  
**ANGEL** – Heaven for Karen was the way Joe looked at her when they made love for the first time as man and wife.


End file.
